Friends Forever
by Casper
Summary: Part one of this story is a bit boring... BUT please read ya might like it.


_______________________________________________________________________ 

Hey, Everybody! It's Casper here. Right this story only has the Pokemon characters in it, it does really have anything to do with Pokemon BUT don't let that put you off it is a good story line. Well so my friends tell me. It's set in Pokeworld at 'Pokemon High'. It doesn't really have any thing to do with the school. 

_______________________________________________________________________ 

'Friends Forever' _______________________________________________________________________ 

Prologue __________ 

"Leave her alone." Yelled a 6 year old Ash as another 8 year old girl hit a 6 year old Misty. "Ah what would you care?." Asked the 8 year old. "You don't even know her!." Said another. "Come on sis leave me alone." Piled the young Misty. "SISTER?." Asked Ash wonder why sisters would hurt each other like that?. "Come on we gota go mums looking for us." Said oldest sister. Ash stared with disbelief as the 3 older sisters walked away leaving the youngest one curled up crying on the ground. With out a second thought Ash went over to help. "Are you ok?." He asked kneeling beside her. The girl only managed to say "I'll... be... ok." In between sniff's. "I'm Ash Ketchum what's your name?." The boy asked offing a hand up. "I'm Misty Waterflower." The girl said getting not even paying attention to Ash's extend hand offing to help her up. "That a nice name. Who were them girls? Were they REALLY! your sisters?" Ash asked making the 'really' very loud. Misty sighed "Yeah just my luck they are. I must a got the meanest sister's in the world!." For minute Ash thought the girl was going to smile, but instead it came out a even longer frown than before. "So you just move here?." Asked Ash hoping to change the subject. "Yeah, so you going to go to the new school 'Pokemon High' when it's built?." Misty asked managing a smile. Ash returned with a smile that just didn't reach his eyes, and said "I think I might, cause it's all my mum ever talks about now. What about you Misty?." "Yeah me too, but so are my snot noised sisters." They both laughed. "So wana be friends Misty?." "Friends forever Ash?." "Yeah, friends forever." With that said the to new friends shook hands and walked off. 

_______________________________________________________________________ 

Chapter 1 _______________ 'The new kid' 

"But that was like 10 years ago Ash how can you still remember it?." "Well it was the first day I ever met you, it not one of 'em things you forget easily." "I'll take that as a compliment." "Misty you take everything as a compliment!." "Hey Ash did you here about the new kid in school?." "Yeah I hear they say he's psycho Mahahaha!." "Ash that's just childish." "I'm childish Misty if you didn't already know." "Oh I knew. We better get to Math's before Miss. Joy goes tok!." As soon as Misty said that the bell rang. "Right class take your seats." The quiet young Miss. Joy. The class paying no attention to her at all. "CLASS take your seats." The class sits. "I've got someone I want you to meet." "What? You found Ash's brain then Miss?." Gary shouted found the back of the class. "No Gary I think she mean your free Willy you left at her house last year." 

*note if you don't know what free Willy is your VERY sad it means the mans part off the body (I said it simple for all the simple people out there)* 

Ash yelled giving Gary a dirty look. "I like that movie." James said unable to understand what it really means "NO! stop being so dam childish Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak!." Miss Joy screams at Ash and Gary. Gary glares evilly at Ash. "We have a new kid in our Class called Brock." Snap runs around the class pretending to scare people with his pen saying "Psycho, psycho, psycho." "Snap get out off my class now!" Miss Joy yelled not amounted as the rest of the class were in fiches of laughter. Snap walked out the open door only to pop his head back in and say "Psycho." One last time. "Snap go see Mr. Giovanni the head master on you way pasted." Miss. Joy demanded. "Yes Miss." Snap said looking a little scared. "Now that we have gotten rid of at least one of the trouble makers in this class maybe we can get to meet the new kid?." "No sorry Miss no can do you got rid of my boy so I'm not do anything for you." Duplica yawned filing her nails. "Well maybe you'd like to join him Duplica?." Miss. Joy asked gritting her teeth. "No thanx Miss." Duplica sighed putting her nail file away. Suddenly someone knocks the door. "Come in." Misty shouted. The door opens and Brock walks in and says "Miss are you Miss. Joy and is this room M1?." "Yes I'm Miss. Joy and this is room M1 last time I looked. You most be Brock?." Miss. Joy smiled at the 16 year old at the doorway. " 'Er Miss can I come in? cause the head master said, I was to be in the same classes as some guy called Ash Ketchup, and a girl called Misty wallflower!." "That's Ash Ketchum!." "And Misty Waterflower!." Ash and Misty said correcting Brock. "Oh 'er sorry Ash 'n' Misty I mustn't have heard Giovanni right." "That ok Brock he never gets anyone's last name right." Misty smiled trying to act kind. "MISTY!" Ash said pulling her back down to her seat. "You don't talk to that new kid." Ash whispered. "He's Psycho remember?." "Oh Ash don't be silly." Misty whispered back. "He looks normal enough to me!." _______________________________________________________________________ 

ok, ok I know it looks really borning BUT stay with me people it'll get better 'n' longer. That was just a small bit to see if you like it. If you did tell me what and why and everthing else. Thanx all for yous. See you next time 

~* Cas *~ 


End file.
